


Family Ties

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abuse, Arson, Beating, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire, Hand Jobs, Incest, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN AND HIS SISTER MELANIE HAVE BEEN SEXUALLY ACTIVE TOGETHER FOR AWHILE, NOT CARING HOW CLOSE THEY REALLY ARE BUT WHEN SHE GETS RAPED, HE LASHES OUT IN A HORRIBLE WAY





	Family Ties

Melanie quietly opened the door to her brother's bedroom expecting to find him fast asleep but the room was empty. He had been gone more than usual ever since he got his new job and that left very little time for them to spend together. Since she worked during the day and he worked at night, they barely got to see each other.

She sighed and looked at the clock, knowing he would probably be home in another hour or so. Melanie crawled up into his messy bed and buried herself in his blankets. Smell the shampoo he used on the pillow and the cologne he loved all over the sheets. She bundled herself up and fell asleep to smelling him all around her.

*

Norman rubbed his eyes as he quietly walked through the front door. It was after 3 in the morning and his shift had taken longer than usual tonight. He hadn't even been able to call Melanie and tell her, now he would have to wait until tomorrow to even pass her before going to work again.

He walked to her closed door and raised his hand to knock but stopped short, she only had a few more hours left of sleep and he didnt want to disturb her. Instead he went into his room and dropped his bag, kicked his shoes off and took his shirt off. Something twisted in the bed out of the corner of his eye and he smiled.

Melanie was already fast asleep under his blankets, guess she had been thinking about their lack of time together just as he had been. He smiled and closed the door, kicking off his pants and pulling the covers back on the empty side of the bed.

She groaned and as soon as he laid down, turned to him. Her warm hands resting on his chest, her head tucked under his chin. Norman wrapped his arm around her and brushed the hair from her face.

"You're late," Melanie said sleepily.

Norman kissed her head, "yeah, long night. Wanted to wake you but its so early."

He could tell just from his arm around her that she was already naked and it heated up his body. Her warm, soft skin against his chilled one from the wind. He moved his head until he could brush his thumb over her bottom lip before he leaned in to kiss her.

What was supposed to be a quick kiss turned into something headed and wanting, needy almost. Melanie moaned and scooted towards him, throwing one of her legs over his. His own leg parting hers to rub against her. Norman moaned and sucked on her tongue, drawing little moans from her mouth, her hands working over his skin to his hard nipples.

"Want you."

Norman moaned and rolled her on her back, kissing down her neck and working his boxers off with one hand. Her body was burning hot under him and he could already tell that she would be dripping for him, she always was. 

"You ready for it little sister?"

Melanie moaned and spread her legs wider for him, "yes, please."

Norman sucked on one of her nipples while he lined himself up with her dripping entrance and pushed in. Being enclosed in her heat was the best part of coming home. He could never get used to how amazing it felt to be this close to her.

"Norman," Melanie breathed into his neck, kissing over his jaw to find his mouth.

"I missed you so much baby, so much," Norman said as he thrusted slowly, making sure to hit every part of her. Feeling her hips thrust up to meet his, the way her body fit perfectly under his.

"Missed you brother, hate being alone," Melanie let her arms come around to grab his ass, digging her nails into it. Asking him to go harder without saying anything.

Norman moaned, "harder huh baby?"

Her legs locked around his hips, her hands going to his chest. She always loved to look down and see him thrusting in and out of her. To see how wet she made his cock, how powerful he was.

"Yes, harder."

He shifted his legs apart and leaned back on his knees so he was able to look down at her, squeezing her large breasts and tracing the curves of her body. Seeing her pussy stretched open while he fucked her.

"Play with it Mel, let me watch."

Melanie reached down to rub her clit, her legs shaking as she moved her fingers quickly. Her other hand squeezing over one breast and he had the other, pulling roughly on her nipple. 

"Fuck you look so good when you play," Norman moaned and snapped his hips harder, making her body bounce under him. He could feel his orgasm around the corner, he always got close when she played with herself like this, "so close baby, you gonna come for me?"

Melanie nodded and seized up under him, her pussy squeezing him so tight he could barely move above her, "fuck, Norman!!"

His name on her lips is what made him come, "shit, fuck..." he came hard and pulled out quickly. Squirting his come all over her beautiful pussy lips, seeing strings of come slide down to her ass.

He collapsed above her, his arms the only thing keeping him up, "fuck, I missed this Mel. Never get enough time anymore."

She brushed the sweat out of his eyes and leaned up to kiss him, "well you're off tomorrow night, Ill be home around six and we can spend all night and day in bed. Sound good big brother?"

Norman smiled and rolled to the side, tucking her body against his, "Sounds perfect baby."

*

Melanie was already late on her way to work the next morning, barely stopping for coffee but it didnt matter. The second she walked into the diner she was late as usual. Her boss wasn't mad but made her stay an hour after her shift to make up for it.

"One hour, you're kidding right?" Norman asked, clearly upset.

"No, I'm not kidding. Over slept this morning, its only a few hours. Can you pick me up after?"

He groaned, "yeah, but I hate that damn boss of yours."

Melanie smiled, "I know baby, love you."

"Love you more."

She hung up the phone and looked around the half empty diner, only loners and guys who drove trucks all night and needed a bite to eat. She had never liked being here alone this late, only the old lady cook and she were left. Melanie looked around and spotted a guy sitting in the booth closest to the exit door. His hat drawn low on his face and everything about him screamed trouble.

Biting her lip, Melanie grabbed a menu and headed over to him, "what can I get you today sir?"

He looked up at her with bloodshot eyes, licking over his lips, "I'll take a coffee and a side of that sweet ass of yours."

Inwardly she groaned, this is why she hated nights, "okay, coffee. Anything else?"

The guy moved so quick she barely saw him before his hand was on her ass, gripping tightly. "Oh yeah, you got a nice ass don't ya, cant wait to stick my tongue in it."

Melanie slapped his hand away which was a mistake because he stood up and he was tall, almost six foot and packing some serious muscles under his baggy jacket, she gulped and stood her ground.

"Sir, please don't try anything. Cops come here nights because of this very issue."

He snorted and looked around the deserted parking lot and diner, "don't look like anyone is gonna come for ya tonight sweetness."

Melanie looked around and he was right, the diner was empty except for them and the cook was over 80 and no help. She was very alone and very scared. "Please, just take a seat and Ill get your coffee."

He rushed her, grabbing her by the arm and twisting it behind her back and pushed her face first against the wall. His large hands tugging up her uniform and running his hands over her ass.

"Fuck yeah, gonna love putting my cock in that tight little ass of yours."

Melanie struggled to get free but he was strong and she only had one arm to work with. Instead she arched into his touch, letting him think she wanted it. Just as he laughed she kicked her leg back and heard his knee pop, a disgusting sound.

He hissed and pushed her arm further up her back, "that's gonna cost you bitch, was gonna be nice and take good care of ya but that's over. Gonna make it hurt this time."

Melanie started to cry, not able to defend herself at all against him. He lead her back behind the counter and let go of her arm. She held it tightly against herself and looked around for anything to use on him. She grabbed a small knife, not big but it didnt need to be. All he did was laugh.

"Give it your best shot." He held his arms out.

Melanie faked a slash forward and he reacted which is what she wanted, she smiled and sliced him right on his cheek. Seeing fresh blood trickle down his face. What worried her more was he didnt react, didnt scream or wipe at the blood. His eyes changed.

He clocked her right in the face, sending her falling backwards until she hit the floor in a daze. Her vision swimming but she knew he was grabbing at her ankles. She twisted around on her belly, clawing to get away but he easily pulled her back.

His large hand on her face, the other one pushing her panties to the side. She heard his zipper and the felt the head of his cock brushing against her. She screamed but he pushed her harder into the tile floor, busting her lip wide open. This was happening, she was getting raped and there was nothing she could do about it.

*

Norman cursed as he was ten minutes late to pick her up. Having being caught behind a damn wreck for that ten minutes. He knew that Melanie hated working the night shift because there where shady people out that late, which is why he now sped until he was in the parking lot.

He got out and looked inside, the lights were off and no other cars in the parking lot except for his. Norman walked up to the door and it was locked so he knocked loudly on the glass door.

"Baby, its me. Open up!"

Still nothing. He got a bad feeling about this. He pressed his face real close and saw nothing but darkness all around until he saw the tip of her red shoes. She loved those and wore them all the time. He could see it, barely visible from behind the counter.

"Mel!!" He pounded on the door and still nothing. He cursed and ran around to the back door, twisting the knob and was surprised it opened. He could hear grunting and crying. He moved quickly through the kitchen until he rounded the corner and saw it.

His baby, his sister face first on the hard tile. Blood on her mouth, her uniform lifted high above her hips and some guy pounding into her ass so hard she was screaming. Norman's vision turned red and he grabbed the first thing he could find which was a butcher knife and stabbed the guy right in the neck.

He screamed and moved off her, Melanie still trying to claw her way away from whoever he was, bruises on her hips and her legs. Norman looked at the man laying on the floor, blood gushing from his neck and he bent down and sliced off the mans dick, still semi hard from raping his sister.

The man screamed so loud it echoed off the walls and Norman just stabbed him over and over again. Plunging the knife anywhere and everywhere he could until he could no longer hear the screams and lift his arm.

He turned back to see his sister in the corner, her face streaked with tears. His face fell and he ran to her, sliding on the slick floor until he scooped her up in his arms. Her face going into his neck, his hands rubbing over her back.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here baby."

"Its not your fault Norman.."

He pulled her back and looked at her split lip. He put his head against hers, afraid to move fast so he didnt scare her.

"Kiss me Norman."

He looked at her, "baby no, lets get you home."

She crawled in his lap, her fingers quickly unsnapping his belt and button on his jeans, "kiss me please, make him go away."

Norman took a deep breath and laid her back on the floor, spreading her legs wide, "gonna kiss it better okay baby?"

"Please Norman.."

He nodded and ate her out, licking every fold of her. Spreading her open to get his tongue deeper inside. Using two fingers to get in deep and reach her g-spot, thrusting over it while he sucked on her clit. As much as he fought it, her taste made him instantly hard.

"Yes, yes Norman.." Melanie moaned and grinded against his face.

"What do you need baby?"

"Need you to fuck me, hard."

He hesitated, still not sure he was okay with this.

"I need you brother, please.."

Norman nodded and pulled her up into his lap, his cock right at her entrance, "you do it, ride me like you need."

She nodded and slammed down hard on his cock, so hard she yelped and closed her eyes at the pain. Hearing her brother moan and grip her hips helped her breathe past it. She started to move, rocking her hips. Fucking him, holding onto his shoulders.

"My ass Norm, finger my ass."

He shook his head, knowing she had to be sore from that guy, not wanting to hurt her, "no baby. Just fuck yourself on me."

Melanie moaned, "need him gone Norman, play with me."

He sucked on her neck as his hand reached around to gather some of her wetness and coat her asshole with it until it was good and wet, then he let his finger slip in. She groaned so loud but rode him harder.

"Right there Norman, fuck I'm so close."

He closed his eyes and pushed another finger in, feeling her contracting around his cock, "come for me baby, come for your big brother."

Melanie did as he asked and came all over him, pumping her body up and down through her mind blowing orgasm, trying to help him come too, "come baby, come for me."

"Shit!!" Norman moaned and came hard, not pulling out this time but thrusting up harder and filling her up with his seed. His body tired and soaked with her come and his, sweat on both of their bodies. 

He helped her move off him and gave her pussy one last kiss before pulling her panties back up and tucking himself away. He pulled her in and kissed her hard, fucking her with his mouth.

"You okay my love?"

Melanie nodded, curling up close to him, "what about him?"

Norman looked down at the body, blood pooling everywhere, "give me a moment." He moved back into the kitchen and turned on all the burners, throwing a bunch of rags over the hot fire, causing them to smoke.

He came back out, "now we leave." He picked her up in his arms and kicked open the front door and walked to his car. Norman got her settled in the front seat and turned to see the whole building on fire.


End file.
